Council
Overview The Council are a villain group. __TOC__ Villain Types Minions Ascendant The personal guard of the Center, these crack soldiers are highly trained for protection and defense. Their equipment is geared toward healing and shielding their charge. Eclipse Nightwolf It is speculated that the sudden increase in the number of Nightwolves is due to some new, dark purpose of the Council, who recently subsumed the group the Nightwolves once belonged to. No one can be sure, however, since the process that creates Nightwolves is still shrouded in mystery. Unlike the Vampyri, these beasts are not the result of any known super serum treatment. Many suspect that a dark energy force is involved in their transformation. Equinox Parasite After the Council took over another villainous organization, they applied their vast technological skills to expanding that group's super soldier program. These vampyri are the result. They are not true vampires at all, but the result of a full year of conditioning and surgical enhancements. The Vampyr Parasite has the ability to drain life from its targets, while strengthening itself. Powers :* Gloom High DoT(Negative), -ACC The Vampyri is slowly draining your life and reducing your Accuracy with his Gloom attack. :* Pummel Melee Smashing Damage Vampyri brawling attacks : Shadow Punch Melee 40% Smashing/60% Negative Energy Damage, -Accuracy Your Accuracy has been reduced for a short time by the Vampyri's Shadow Punch. Galaxy The Galaxy Band of the Council has been trained by Arakhn in stealth and infiltration. They have also been conditioned by Kheldian mind control techniques to be loyal to her above all others. Galaxy Galaxy Quantum Additional Description That weapon he carries is obviously Nictus technology, and probably deadly against Kheldian energy signatures. Nebula New Council recruits are placed in the ranks of the Nebula, the lowest of the organization's Outer Bands. There they will either prove themselves worthy to learn the secrets of the Council, or else they will die in combat. Either way, they serve the Council's purposes. Nebula Buckshot Powers : Brawl Melee Smash Council brawling attacks : Shotgun Cone Lethal, Knockback Good at close range. Fires a cone of buckshot pellets and can knock some foes down. Nebula Gunner Powers : Brawl Melee Smash Council brawling attacks : Submachine Gun DoT (Lethal), -DEF Your Defense has been slightly reduced by the Submachine Gun. Nebula Pistol Powers : Automatic Pistol Ranged Lethal, Med Dam Small caliber side arm. : Brawl Melee Smash Council brawling attacks Nebula Rifle Powers : Brawl Melee Smash Council brawling attacks : Submachine Gun DoT (Lethal), -DEF Your Defense has been slightly reduced by the Submachine Gun. Nebula Cor Leonis A Cor Leonis is a Council soldier who has undergone a long and painful regimen of super soldier treatments. The Nebula Cor Leonis are the most numerous of these medical marvels, but that doesn't mean they're common. They've had extensive training and thousands of dollars worth of drugs pumped into them. It's an investment that usually pays off, since a first rank Cor Leonis is stronger than five normal men Nebula Cor Leonis Assult Nebula Cor Leonis Fire Nebula Cor Leonis Marksman Nebula Elite Once a soldier has proven his total commitment to the cause, he is transferred into the ranks of the Elite. Only one in five soldiers survive long enough to achieve this promotion. Nebula Elites receive first stage super soldier serum that improves their physical prowess to the level of Olympic athletes. They also go through training courses before being put back into the battle lines. After all, the Council has made an investment in their success. Nebula Elite Assault Nebula Elite Buckshot Powers : Shotgun Cone Lethal, Knockback Good at close range. Fires a cone of buckshot pellets and can knock some foes down. : Brawl Melee Smash Council brawling attacks Nebula Elite Gunner Powers : Submachine Gun DoT (Lethal), -DEF Your Defense has been slightly reduced by the Submachine Gun. Nebula Elite Rifle Powers : Brawl Melee Smash Council brawling attacks : Adv Submachine Gun DoT (Lethal), -DEF Your Defense has been slightly reduced by the Advanced Submachine Gun. Penumbra The Penumbra is the Council's special operations division, tasked with covert ops, assassinations, and espionage. Even the lowest level recruits receive some special training, particularly in stealth and evasion techniques. New recruits must have some military or law enforcement experience before being accepted into the Penumbra. Penumbra Assult Penumbra Buckshot Penumbra Gunner Powers : Submachine Gun DoT (Lethal), -DEF Your Defense has been slightly reduced by the Submachine Gun. Penumbra Marksman Penumbra Rifle Powers : Brawl Melee Smash Council brawling attacks : Adv Submachine Gun DoT (Lethal), -DEF Your Defense has been slightly reduced by the Advanced Submachine Gun. Penumbra Cor Leonis The Cor Leonis of the Penumbra have transcended mere special ops stats. They are each unto themselves a powerful covert force, capable of taking on operations that would normally require an entire team of commandos. In addition to their enhanced physical and mental attributes, they receive training in security systems, computer infiltration, and surveillance equipment. In many ways, they are the perfect spies. Penumbra Cor Leonis Fire Penumbra Cor Leonis Force Penumbra Cor Leonis Marksman Penumbra Elite The Penumbra Elites are world-class special forces operatives, as well trained as any Navy SEAL. They're expert insurgents, capable of infiltrating a target swiftly and silently, then taking it down. Elites undergo a basic super soldier regimen designed to heighten their stealth, accuracy, and concentration. These enhancements make them incredibly dangerous, especially when encountered in force. Penumbra Elite Assult Penumbra Elite Fire Vortex Cor Leonis Every member of the Council aspires to become one of the Vortex Cor Leonis, but few of them achieve this lofty goal. They are the spiritual and philosophical leaders of the Council - totally devoted to its goal of world domination. Like any good soldier, they lead by example. Their intense training and physical enhancements make them perfect soldiers. In battle, they serve as an inspiration to all who fight at their side." Vortex Cor Leonis Fire Vortex Cor Leonis Force Powers :*Chain Gun Heavy DoT(Lethal) You are taking Lethal Damage over Time from the Council Chain Gun Vortex Cor Leonis Marksman :*Cryonic Rounds, -Recharge, -SPD Your movement and attack speed has been slowed by the Council Advanced Rifle Cryonic rounds. :*Incendiary Rounds, Minor DoT(Fire) You are taking Fire Damage over Time from the Council Advanced Rifle Incendiary rounds. Vortex Cor Leonis Sonic Vortex Elite Elite members of the Vortex have not only proven their loyalty to the cause, they've also shown themselves capable of bringing new members into the fold. Only those who have achieved Elite status are allowed to interact directly with potential recruits. Their fanatical devotion ensures that they'll convert the potential member, or kill him. Either way, the secrets of the Council remain secure. Vortex Elite Assult Vortex Elite Fire Vortex Elite Marksman Zenith Hoverbot The Zenith Hoverbot is one of Vandal's more ingeniuos inventions. Rumor has it that he was nspired by the Rikit attack drones, but there have been versions of the machines in sevice since the 1940's. Mounted with omni-directional jets and banks of armor piercing rockets, the Zenith Hoverbots are quite maneuverable and pack a deadly punch. They can make the skies a very dangerous place. Zenith Mech Man Vandal, the genius behind the Council's technology, created his first robots during the 1940's. He's been improving on them ever since. Now known as the Zenith Mech Men, these tough and deadly machines are 100 times more dangerous than their predecessors of 60 years ago. Modern Mech Men have tough, thick armor, redundant systems that resist damage, and a powerful onboard AI that makes them faster and smarter than most human soldiers. Lieutenants Ascendant Adjutant Eclipse Nightwolf Champion The Nightwolf champion has lost all of his humanity to whatever force transformed him into a monstrous killing machine. Unlike the more sedate Nightwolf warriors, the champions are in a wild state and can barely be controlled. They are berserkers, unwilling to obey any orders when their enemy is in sight. They are, however, nearly impossible to kill, which makes up for their disobedient nature. Powers :*'Claw Swipe' Melee(Cone) Heavy Lethal, +Knockback Werewolves claw attacks cover a wide cone and can knockdown its foes. :*'Hurl' You have been disoriented by the Werewolf's Hurl attack. :*'Wolf Jumping' Werewolves can inherently jump real high and travel very fast. :*'Resistance'Auto Res(All Dam, Immobilization) Werewolves are highly resistant to all damage and Immobilization. Equinox Adjutant The Vampyri Adjutants are soldiers who have been promoted from the Cor Leonis ranks and given the singular honor of becoming a Vampyr. This honor is one the masters of the Council are loathe to give, since it means a year of inactive duty for the Cor Leonis. The result, however, is a Vampyr who has both the power and the experience to lead his monstrous soldiers into battle. Galaxy Adjutant Galaxy Adjutant Quantum Nebula Cor Leonis Adjutant The pinnacle of frontline soldiers, the Cor Leonis Adjutants are nearly unstoppable fighting machines. It often takes an anti-tank weapon just to faze one of these juggernauts. Fortunately, their numbers are small, though the Council keeps making more of them as their soldiers become more experienced. Nebula Elite Adjutant A high-ranking Nebula Elite Adjutant is a force to be reckoned with. His increased physical prowess is now matched by improved tactical skills and the steely resolve of a combat veteran. Regular doses of super soldier serum has left him entirely devoted to the Council's cause. He is willing to follow any order, and he seldom worries about the messy consequences. Penumbra Adjutant The Penumbra Adjutants have completed their covert ops training and are on the verge of being promoted to Elite status. They have yet to benefit from a course of super soldier serum, but they have honed their stealth and physique to a near perfect level. Adjutants are often tasked with leading squads of Penumbra soldiers on raids to raise funds for the Council. Penumbra Cor Leonis Adjutant Unlike their counterparts in the other branches of the Council's hierarchy, the Penumbra Cor Leonis Adjutants have considerable autonomy. The Council feels that the subversive activities that fall within the Penumbra's purview require a certain amount of independence. This makes the Penumbra Cor Leonis quite unpredictable at times - and thus, quite deadly. Penumbra Elite Adjutant Penumbra Elite at the peak of his game may earn the rank of Adjutant, and with it a large upgrade in super soldier serum. He is on the verge of Cor Leonis status, and his mind has become focused with laser-like intensity. High ranking Elites are some of the best shots and most dedicated insurgents in the world. They can, and have, assassinated heads of state as well as world famous heroes. Bosses Ascendant Archon Eclipse Warwolf The Warwolf has lost all of his humanity to whatever force transformed him into a monstrous killing machine. Unlike the more sedate Nightwolf warriors, the Warwolves are in a wild state and can barely be controlled. They are berserkers, unwilling to obey any orders when their enemy is in sight. They are, however, nearly impossible to kill, which makes up for their disobedient nature. Equinox Archon The Vampyri Archons are the assistants to Nosferatu, the man responsible for the Council's super soldier program. Vampyri Archons are scientists as well as super soldiers, and have a hand in the creation of other Vampyri. They often personalize their own transformation process, giving themselves special abilities and powers that lesser beings can only dream of. Galaxy Archon Galaxy Archon Quantum Nebula Cor Leonis Archon Nebula Elite Archon The leaders of the Nebula Elite are near perfect soldierly specimens. In addition to the normal super soldier serum, they receive a special formula that enhances intellect and problem solving skills. An Elite Archon is utterly devoted to the Council's plans for world domination, and he can finally be trusted to lead his soldiers without direction from above. Powers : Frag Grenade Targeted AoE Lethal/Smashing, Knockback This explosion from this Fragmentation Grenade affects all within the blast and can knock them back. : Thunder Kick Disorient You have been Disoriented by a Thunder Kick. Penumbra Cor Leonis Archon The Penumbra Cor Leonis Archons author their own plans to sow terror and fear across Paragon City. Many are in command of small military cells, completely cut off from their compatriots - both for the sake of security, and to encourage independent thinking. Penumbra Elite Archon While most Elites concentrate on learning the basic skills required for special ops, the Archons receive additional training in tactics. They're also trained in technological skills, such as wire tapping and circumventing security systems. Combined with their prodigious super soldier enhancements, these skills make Elite Archons well-prepared to plan and carry out small covert ops. Vortex Elite Archon The Vortex Elite Archons are among the few soldiers permitted to express their opinions to the Council's leaders, though most wisely avoid doing so. They control almost all the internal operations of the Council organization. Elite Bosses Lt. Blechley Though the Vampyri of the Council are not undead, they are certainly monsters. Lt. Blechley is typical of them. His body has been modified by grotesque surgeries and chemical treatments into a super-human killing machine, and his mind has been altered to match. It's no wonder Old Man Marcone didn't allow them in Port Orleans Named Bosses * Archon Volder * Archon Turney * Professor Romano (Penumbra Cor Leonis Archon) Arch Villains Maestro As a child, Vincenzo Alferi dreamed of becoming a great composer, but those dreams were shattered when he lost his hearing due to a car accident. The Council offered to perform a radical experiment that might restore his hearing, and Vincenzo agreed without hesitation. Unfortunately, things did not go as planned. A SPIDER attack on the facility resulted in a power surge at the worst possible moment. Instead of restoring him, the resulting explosion created a permanent resonance in Vincenzo's body. He agreed to join the Council if they would give him the opportunity for vengeance against SPIDER. Category:CoHCategory:Enemies